<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever We Want To Be [podfic] by KD reads (KDHeart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742624">Whatever We Want To Be [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads'>KD reads (KDHeart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aroace week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Oscar Wilde, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, ambiguous setting, aroaceingtheline2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we, Zolf?" Oscar looked at him across the table, face carefully blank...</p><p>[A recording of a fic by HowShouldIKnowboutLife]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith &amp; Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aroace week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AroAceing the Line</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever We Want To Be [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6<br/><b>Love</b> - Sex - Experimentation - <b>Dark Green</b></p><p>So... aro!Wilde is a thing I have a huge soft spot for...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">


<p class="cover-designer">Cover by KDHeart.</p>
</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Stream</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/whatever.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b>3.39MB | <b>Duration:</b> 4:50min</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>